O Sacrifício do Elfo
by peamaps
Summary: Slash* Aragorn descobre tarde demais que também amava Legolas. Enquanto ele se conforma que eles jamais poderão ficar juntos o Elfo  se sacrifica, e lhe dá o maior presente que alguém poderia oferecer. *Yaoi


Título: Sacrifício do Elfo

Autora: Peamaps

Sumário: Aragorn descobre tarde demais que também amava Legolas. Enquanto ele se conforma que eles jamais poderão ficar juntos o Elfo faz o maior sacrifício existente, e lhe dá o maior presente que alguém podia oferecer.

Avisos: Morte de personagem, Slash (combinando pares masculino/masculino), tristeza, AU (universo alternativo), prepare os lencinhos.

Classificação: Adolescente

Contato: legolasbereth arroba aol ponto com

Arquivado: legolasbereth ponto blogspot ponto com

"_Eu morro cada vez que você olha para longe_

_Meu coração, minha vida, nunca serão os mesmos_

_Esse amor me tirará tudo_

_Uma respiração, um toque, será o fim para mim"_

Trading Yesterday – Love Song Requiem

Finalmente a vitória fora garantida e todos esperavam que fossem viver felizes para sempre. Ou pelo menos os elfos, pois assim podiam viver.

Aragorn foi coroado rei e casou-se com Arwen, e eles foram imensamente felizes. Arwen só sentiu profundamente a tristeza quando teve de dizer adeus à seu pai. Ela tinha uma vida de alegrias à sua frente, mas despedir-se de seu pai para sempre, não fora fácil. Esta fora a única sombra que assombraria sua vida depois que ficara com Aragorn. Sua vida girava em torno dele e Aragorn sabia muito bem como retribuir tanta dedicação.

Eles tiveram três filhos, todos saudáveis e a maior fonte de sua felicidade. Não só o rei e a rainha de Gondor, mas todos da corte e o povo, amava aquelas crianças. Elas eram diferentes, e cheias de vida. O povo mal podia esperar para que Eldarion se tornasse rei um dia, e já sabiam que ele nascera para isso.

O rei e a rainha de Gondor não viviam isolados. Os antigos amigos estiveram sempre com eles. Arwen se tornou grande amiga de Éowyn, não só por achá-la uma mulher maravilhosa mas também porque era a única mulher mais próxima. Éowyn entrou em sua vida após seu casamento feliz com Faramir. Havia também Éomer, que sempre visitava Gondor. Gandalf, que morava ali à algum tempo, os Hobbits e é claro, os amigos inseparáveis do rei: Legolas e Gimli.

Gimli e Legolas cuidavam da reconstrução do reino. Eles lideravam e supervisionavam todos os esforços relacionados à volta do reino ao que ele foi à centenas de anos atrás. Era com amor que eles realizavam tal trabalho, que não era para eles, um fardo. Aragorn não tinha palavras para agradecer a fidelidade dos dois; amigos que ele nem imaginou fazer quando saiu para a arriscada aventura do Um Anel, que agora estava destruído.

Os Orcs ainda patrulhavam as redondezas e nessa hora Faramir liderava um grande número de soldados e os caçava. Quando os Orcs invadiam terras mais distantes, Aragorn contava com o talento para guerreiros de Gimli e Legolas, que ele só aceitou que ajudassem à Gondor com a condição de estarem rodeados de soldados e eles por sua vez defendiam as regiões em que estavam.

Foi em clima de descontração que Aragorn e Arwen receberam seus convidados para o jantar num belo final de semana. Eles poderiam conversar sobre negócios, mas tudo o que o rei de Gondor queria era ver-lhes o rosto e poder abraçar os amigos. Dois Hobbits estavam sempre em Gondor: Pippin e Merry, e desta vez Sam e Frodo vieram também. Aragorn tinha um sorriso enorme em seu rosto sempre que todos se reuniam. Ele agradecia a presença de Éowyn, sem ela Arwen estaria triste e sem amigos. Toda sua família, como pai Elrond, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir como também seus avós: se foram.

Ele via a esposa de Faramir como uma irmã, uma vez que a confusão de seus sentimentos foi esclarecida. Ela devia estar muito só quando eles se conheceram para ela pensar que amava Aragorn. Quando ele viu Éowyn e Faramir juntos, não podia estar mais claro que eles haviam nascido um para o outro. Os dois estavam feridos, por dentro e por fora. Ele não poderia ter ficado mais feliz por ela. Era tudo o que ele lhe desejou desde a primeira vez que a viu em Rohan.

E era graças à presença de Éowyn que Arwen tornara-se mais corada e tinha alguém para conversar durante o jantar, às vezes chegando à ficarem alheias ao que acontecia à volta... Mulheres...

Legolas se sentava à seu lado e Gimli depois dele. Aragorn trocou algumas palavras com o Anão e parou ao perceber que ele roçou seu braço no do Elfo. Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Gimli olhava estranhamente para Aragorn.

"Algum problema Gimli?" Indagou Aragorn, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu estava lhe contando sobre os progressos. Minas Tirith está praticamente reconstruída, não há mais buracos onde aqueles vermes dos Orcs a atingiu com rochas arremessadas por catapultas."

"Ah sim...Perdoe-me, estava distraído. E eu devo toda essa reconstrução à perícia dos Anões. Jamais poderei lhe agradecer propriamente meu caro amigo."

"É só me convidar para um jantar desses toda semana, e estará pago." Disse Gimli enchendo a boca de pão.

Legolas virou-se depressa para rir do amigo Anão somente para Aragorn ver e o rei fixou seus olhos naqueles globos azuis. O Elfos sustentou o olhar por um tempo. Então, ruborizado, Aragorn virou-se para o outro lado. Ultimamente vinha sentindo algo estranho quando estava perto do Príncipe de Mirkwood.

Um dos convidados chegara atrasado e vinha entrando nesse momento. Éomer, finalmente conhecera uma bela mulher e era de mãos dadas com ela que ele vinha entrando, todo desengonçado no salão. Aragorn arregalou os olhos, surpreso e feliz. Finalmente o amigo estava começando à viver de verdade.

Éomer parecia querer se esconder e desaparecer, derretendo e fundindo com o chão mas isso não era possível. Ele mal conseguia erguer seu rosto para ver todos que estavam ali e parecia ainda mais embaraçado a cada rosto que registrava, percebendo que_ todos _estavam lá. Ele teve de girar toda a mesa comprida, apresentando sua companheira para cada um à mesa. A maioria sentada ali não era algum amigo seu mas seria rude ignorá-los, mas à Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Arwen e Faramir, ele apresentou sua companheira com prazer. Sabia que os amigos ficariam felizes, principalmente porque eles não paravam de insistir para que ele arranjasse alguém logo. Achavam o novo rei de Rohan solitário demais.

Quando finalmente o assunto morreu, Éomer afundou-se em sua cadeira com alívio. Queria estar ali por Aragorn e seus amigos, mas não podia tirar os olhos dela, e foi assim que continuou seu jantar, mal tomando consciência do que comia.

"Ele está apaixonado." Aragorn ouviu a melódica voz de Legolas dizer. Ela soou tão perto de seus ouvidos que ele se arrepiou e olhou surpreso para Legolas.

Legolas parece então ter percebido sua proximidade e praticamente se jogou para trás, aumentando a distância entre eles imediatamente. Aragorn se arrependeu de sua reação mas não pudera evitar, aquilo mexera com ele, mas não de uma forma desagradável...

"Eu fico feliz por ele." Aragorn sorriu tentando dar a voz o tom mais casual possível. "Ele conseguiu reconstruir Rohan e sua irmã já se encaminhou na vida, estávamos todos preocupados com sua solidão. Dava para ver que ele estava triste."

Então ele olhou para Legolas com mais atenção.

"E você?"

"Eu o que?" Legolas arqueou as sobrancelhas, fingindo não entender.

"Você...não se sente só?" Aragorn perguntou.

"Não importa o quanto ele se sinta, quem ele quer não está disponível." Gimli disse alto demais de onde estava.

"Acho que você já bebeu demais, mestre Anão." Legolas disse tirando a jarra de cerveja cara da mão dele.

Legolas sorriu para Aragorn.

"Você sabe que ele só falar besteira quando bebe demais."

"Como quando ele disse que ganhou de você no jogo de quem bebe mais?" Zombou Aragorn.

"Mas eu ganhei o jogo!" Corrigiu Legolas. "Ele caiu!"

"Não foi o que Gimle me falou não."

"Por isso que eu digo que o senhor Anão não sabe o que fala quando bebe. Ele não aguenta muito."

Aragorn sabia muito bem que Legolas era mais amigo de Gimli do que dele, e que o Elfo não queria abrir seu coração para ele. Ele respeitava demais o amigo para querer se intrometer em seus sentimentos e por isso mudara de assunto. Mas seu lado humano lhe instigava e ele morria de curiosidades para saber quais problemas povoavam a alma de seu melhor amigo. Ah como ele desejava saber!

Legolas e Gimli pareciam não ligar para a solidão, apesar que a amizade dos dois era fora do comum e fazia parecer para os outros que não era necessário mais nada além disso.

Novamente Aragorn contemplou a própria sorte em ter os dois. Gondos jamais voltaria à sua antiga glória tão rápidamente se não fosse por eles.

O salão foi se esvaziando aos poucos e os amigos da antiga Sociedade continuaram reunidos. Eles não queria se separar, os momentos em que estavam juntos era precioso.

Éowyn conversava com Arwen e contava o plano que ela e Faramir faziam para começar à ter filhos. Arwen aconselhou-a à ter três pois era a melhor coisa, que ela era muito feliz por isso. Faramir concordaria, aliás ele queria ter cinco filhos mas Éowyn resistia pois achava que não aguentaria.

Gandalf viera para perto dos Hobbits e foram todos ao salão de músicas para cantarem e beberem o melhor vindo de Gondor que era oferecido, e Aragorn sempre o guardava para a chegada deste grupo de amigos. Os Hobbits vieram para perto dele e Gandalf os seguia. Dava para ver o tamanho carinho que Gandalf possuía pelos pequenos.

"Gandalf, o que você tem feito meu caro?" Aragorn pousou sua mão sobre o ombro do mago.

"Ah como sempre, caminhando muito. Não é porque agora me tornei O Branco que devo perder o costume. Além do mais possuo o cavalo mais veloz de todos, é possível percorrer muitas terras em pouco tempo. Ontem mesmo eu estava em Rivendell."

Ao ouvir o nome de seu antigo lar, Aragorn sentiu saudades.

"E como está aquele lugar que sempre será meu lar?"

"Está como era de se esperar. Bela mas decaindo. Como é triste vê-la sem os Elfos para habitá-la. Eu fui lá na esperança de fazer dela um santuário, para que permanecesse assim por todos os tempos mas mesmo com a recente partida de Elrond, tudo já está voltando à seu estado selvagem. Não adianta, é preciso a luz élfica ou o lugar não pode se manter como era. Lothlórien é a mesma coisa." Gandalf suspirou. "Sabe, depois do Condado, Rivendell era meu local favorito."

Aragorn acenou com a cabeça em direção à Arwen.

"Por favor Mithrandir, não a deixe ouvi-lo falar sobre suas terras. Ela finge mas para um marido acostumado à seu modo de ser eu vejo que ela sofre com a separação."

"Não sabe como lamento pela jovem Arwen, logo ela que também perdeu sua mãe, uma grande elfa. Não se preocupe Aragorn, eu estava ciente. É possível ver sim, um brilho de tristeza em seu olhar, ás vezes. Mas você tem que perceber que para ela os filhos são ainda mais importantes do que sua antiga família. Não subestime sua capacidade de cura. Ela valoriza a nova família mais do que qualquer lembrança que possa possuir."

Aragorn virou-se depressa e encarou a esposa. As palavras do antigo Cinzento sempre lhe consolavam. Arwen era mesmo forte, e ele jamais pensara no quanto ela já possuía ao invés no o que ela perdera.

"Suas palavras me trazem conforto, sábio Mago." Aragorn sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos. O que mais queria era a alegria daqueles que ele amava, e Arwen desistira de tudo por ele, ela era a que mais merecia o melhor dele.

Mas ela não era a única que desistira de tudo por ele...

Aragorn voltou-se para a fonte de suas preocupações que lhe olhava de volta. Por um instante, Legolas o fitava fixamente mas ao ser notado ele desviou o olhar e engajou-se em uma conversa com Gimli. Ele se aproximou deles.

"O que vocês estão conspirando?" Ele indagou divertido.

"Depende, do que você teme." Legolas sorriu encantadoramente.

Aragorn e ele se encararam por um tempo, como a mesa de jantar, mas desta vez Legolas desviou o olhar, parecendo achar algo muito interessante na lareira.

"Vocês dois parecem estar sempre com segredos. Vejo-os cochichando o tempo todo e me pergunto do que estariam falando." Aragorn disse.

"É que sempre temos que estar falando sobre alguma coisa. Conhecemos um ao outro como ninguém." Gimli piscou para o Elfo. "É como a raça dos Anões. Só nós possuímos em nosso poder o feitiço que pode separar a alma do corpo de um Elfo."

"O que?" Aragorn perguntou chocado.

"Você, Aragorn. É sobre você que falávamos." Gimli sobressaltou-se quando Legolas tocou seu ombro. "Nós estamos sempre falando de você." O Elfo apertou-lhe de novo mas desta vez o Anão deixou escapar um gemido de dor.

"Ele está bêbado Estel." Legolas estava mortalmente embarassado. "Como eu disse, nosso amigo Gimli aqui é muito fraco para bebidas."

"Fraco? Eu não o vi tomar dezessete canecas!" Gimli defendeu-se.

"Vocês estão sempre contando tudo. Antes eram flechadas e machadadas, agora são as bebidas." Aragorn riu, satisfeito de vê-los atormentarem-se. Não havia nada mais divertido.

"Só estou dizendo amigos, que não há raça mais íntima do que Anões e Elfos, pois ambos como conhecemos a fraqueza um dos outros." Gimli disse por fim.

Os assuntos continuaram mais amenos. Ora lembravam-se de uma ou outra lembrança de um passado não distante, como a aventura do Anel e que levava cada qual a lembrar-se de ainda outras aventuras, vividas antes da partida de Rivendell para Mordor.

Aragorn bocejou e Gimli pousou sua jarra de cerveja – ele ainda bebia – mais do que depressa.

"Calma, mestre Anão. Só estou cansado, não precisa se retirar." Aragorn garantiu.

"Você tem muitos afazeres. Se está cansado, precisa ir dormir!" Gimli disse teimoso. "Vamos Legolas, vamos deixar Aragorn ir dormir. Ele nunca irá nos expulsar. É educado demais para isso."

Legolas observou Aragorn com atenção.

"Não Gimli, acho que ele vai ficar mais tempo aqui."

Aragorn acenou com a cabeça, Legolas o compreendia tão bem.

Gimli não quis saber e se retirou para seu aposento. Legolas e Aragorn cochicharam, muito depois que ele se foi que Gimli inventara a desculpa e escapara na primeira oportunidade para não mostrar o quanto a bebida já estava lhe fazendo mal.

Arwen veio para beijar o marido e dizer que daria voltas com Éowyn no jardim. Aragorn imaginou o que elas tanto tinham para conversar.

Faramir cochilava à um canto perto da lareira que aquecia todo o ambiente, deixando-o aconchegante. Era fraco para bebidas. Uma taça de vinho já o fazia Faramir dormir até o dia seguinte.

Gandalf conversava animadamente com os Hobbits, apreciando a compania de todos os pequeninos.

Não era difícil imaginar o que Éomer fazia. Hipnotizado por seu novo amor, ele bebia de suas palavras com toda a atenção. Aragorn lembrou-se de como as coisas eram, bem no começo entre ele e Arwen, e via que Éomer e sua companheira viviam o mesmo momento. Talvez ele viesse à amá-la como Aragorn o fez com Arwen, e se casasse também. Ou talvez fosse apenas uma paixão, que de vez em quando Aragorn também se preocupava se não foi o que acontecera com ele e Arwen. Depois que o Anel foi destruído, Aragorn voltou para Arwen sentindo-se estranho.

Ele reparou que Legolas o fitava e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Eles nem precisaram trocar palavras, pois ele sabia que o Príncipe Elfo o convidava para um passeio. Seria mesmo Gimli o mais próximo à Legolas? Ele pensou.

Foram para onde ninguém mais seguira. O andar superior mostrava o céu completamente cheio de estrelas e a brisa fria os contornava. Aragorn suspirou e depois inalou o ar deliciado. Seus olhos encontraram os do Elfo que o observava maravilhado.

"O ar aqui em cima é muito bom. Cheiroso até."

"Entendo o que diz. É quase como estar de volta à Mirkwood."

"Sente falta de lá?"

"Eu...não sinto falta de nada...estando aqui..."

Continua...


End file.
